Fright In The Night
by AAHarleyQuinn06669
Summary: Halloween in Gotham is always a beautiful holiday; the costumes, the parties, the tricks..and yet her heart fell victim to tricks of fear


_**A FRIGHT IN THE NIGHT**_

I sigh with a heavy breath as I have my right knee touching the floor and the other arched and well balanced by the toes of my black patent leather high heels while . My head is lowered forward as in deep thought, my hand barely touching the floor, my black feathered wings now the only detail showing boldly in the entire room I get up and as I do the window behind me blows open making the curtains flow in the wind elegantly. "He's here Harl" A slinky, dark brown almost black haired young lady around sixteen years says to me as I nod. "I know, thank you Selina" I reply back as she now walks down the hall and I follow behind.

I wait at the top of the stairs as she makes her way down, the door now opening to reveal a six foot tall man, who weighed about a hundred and forty pounds, dark hair; almost black, crystal blue eyes walking in. "Introducing; Harleen Quinzel" Selina called out as the entire party turned to me including him. I come around the corner with my black heel hitting the stairs first as I keep making my way down the stairs, my blonde hair flowing in the wind, my blue eyes shining brightly, my hand on the rail, and my short black dress making me look more regal than ever and as I hit the second to bottom step, I trip and before I know it Jonathan is pushing people out of the way to get to me "Gotcha" He declared as I look at the fact I'm now in his arms, he picks me up as if you would a bride and while in his arms spins us both around.

"Good evening Harleen" He greets as he leans over to place me on my feet to the floor. "Good evening Jonathan" I greet happily back as I see everyone going back to enjoying the party. Jonathan was in a suit and held a burlap mask in his hand. "Thank you for that Jonathan" I reply with great sincerity. He looks at me and smiles "Anytime" he takes my hand into his and leads me into the ballroom "May I?" he asked and with that I nodded yes, within seconds he's twirling me around on the dance floor leading me out side, shutting the doors behind us. "Jonathan, Love?" I ask now a little nervous of the situation. He approaches me now throwing a powder at me "N-Noo" I scream as I fall on the marble stair way the led to the garden. I start convulsing and screaming "Make it stop Jon, MAKE IT STOP" I beg as he grabs my wrist with one hand and picks me up and puts his hand over my mouth and the other around my neck; looking at me he grinned in a dark way. My screams are now muffled, and he leans in and whispers into my ear "I'll give you a life you always wanted with me Harleen, scream and I'll kill you. It's your choice" He said lowering his hand from my mouth.

He knew I liked the BAD guys; he knew they were like my kryptonite, he was the baddest of the bad and knew I knew it. He may be obsessed with the subject of fear controlling the human mind but he knew what my fear was. He looked at me as he placed his burlap mask on his face. "Why are you doing this Jonny? Didn't I do everything you asked?" I inquired. "Of course you did dear, you never dissatisfied, now it's time to pay up" He said forcing his tongue into my mouth "Jonathan?" I asked knowing he was never ever one to kiss me first. He looked at me darker now and grinned evilly. "No Jonathan, just Scarecrow my beloved princess" he replied in abnormal voice as he forced me into a rougher kiss, then pulled me away from the wall and ran his hand down my face "What a beautiful girl Jonathan got me, yes, you'll do lovely" He ran his hand through my hair as I started crying, and he pulled me into his arms "S-Scarecrow.. please don't hurt me, Jonathan doesn't want me harmed" I replied tears streaming down my face "My dear I won't hurt you.." He started to state with a dark smile "I'm gonna be the one to end your sorry life, so I have to kill you" he finished as I broke out of his arms and ran down towards the garden and looking back to see him he vanished and I turned around towards the rod iron gate infront of me I saw him and ran right into his grasp.


End file.
